During banana storage, starting at the moment of harvesting until delivery to the distribution network and directly to the consumer, it is necessary to pack bananas for different modes of storage, at various points in the process.
Bananas are usually harvested when they are unripe (green), and stored at a temperature of between 56° F. and 59° F. They can be stored in such a way for a sufficiently long time.
To activate the banana ripening process, the temperature is usually increased to between 60° F. and 62° F. and/or the composition of the gas medium surrounding the bananas is changed by adding ethylene to it. Ethylene, combined with an increased temperature, contributes to the beginning of the banana ripening process.
However, for the bananas to not ripen too quickly, or not spoil, their ripening process is usually conducted at a lower temperature, and in a gas medium characterized by a specifically selected composition.
Different innovations are known from the Prior Art that relate to methods for bananas storage and packing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,658, “Method for packaging, storing and ventilating produce”, Raudalus et al, issued Sep. 17, 1996, a container system is described that is intended for transportation and storage of bananas. The system includes the external tare, internal container and a flexible bag positioned inside the container, in which the bananas are placed. The container has holes for ventilation, while the flexible bag has means for opening and closing. Such a design provides for the required ventilation and temperature for banana storage. The ability to open the bag allows ethylene to be delivered inside the bag, which activates the banana ripening process.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,711 “Method of producing a container of bananas and method of transferring bananas”, Rodriguez et al, issued Apr. 8,1997, a method for manufacturing a container for transportation and storage of bananas is described. The method utilizes a flexible internal container that is inserted into the external tare prior to placing banana clusters into it. The banana clusters are placed in layers, with gaps between them created with filling gaskets. Such placement of bananas can provide for ventilation and an even temperature throughout the entire inner space of the container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,293, “Packaging respiring biological material with atmosphere control member”, De Moor, issued Jan. 11, 2000, packaging is described which provides for a required gas composition during storage of fruits and vegetables and other respiring biological materials. Part of the packaging is made as a gas-permeable membrane, which has selective properties, ie, lower oxygen-permeability as compared to carbon dioxide. The membrane provides optimum conditions for storing bananas because oxygen is delivered into a package from the external environment, while carbon dioxide, which is released during the ripening process, is removed from the packaging.
However, known methods do not provide for a long-term process for storing bananas during ripening, nor do they improve the flavor characteristics at earlier ripening stages.